Could This Path Set Me Free
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: Why me? I saved the Wizarding World, escaped the paparazzi and fans. I even moved to a different COUNTRY and avoid the Wizarding world HERE if I can so why am I being chased by men in black with guns? Oh I know, Fate and Destiny got a get-together with Aphrodite and they decided to, how do you put it? 'Spice up my love life'. Rated M for language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been typing my other crossover, you know the Black Butler-Karneval one. Anyway I was reading fanfiction and was looking up possibly fun one with Harry potter crossovers and found a Finder Series-Harry potter one will they were few but it was so much fun I've just had to make one myself! I mean, has anybody read the finder series or watching I think they had a few episodes. So I'm going to try my hand at this if I get 15 positive reviews I'll make another chapter. Soon the other crossover will come out I have a final three pages to type. Please review and tell me how I did.

I do not own Harry potter or the Finder series.

* * *

As I was running all I could think was; _Why God! Why me?_ You see, I saved the Wizarding world, escaped the paparazzi, moved Japan and opened a nice café named Marauder's Grove, which became a popular eating spot. So why is it I am being chased by men in black with guns with one of my most frequent customer? Why did Akihito drag me over into this situation? Apparently he's in the situation millions of times because when he saw them he just grabbed my hand and said "Run!"

 _But why involve_ me! _Fate just can't give me a life with peace and quiet._ Harry thought in despair almost feeling like crying at the loss of what he never had as he pushed himself and ran faster to keep up with Akihito.

"Hurry up Hari or Asami will catch us." Akihito shouted over his shoulder as the took a turn. And at too! Who the heck is Asami he must be pretty powerful and wealthy to have those people chase us. But why, why chase us I didn't do anything wrong probably, Akihito messed with the wrong person again, but he just came back from being gone for a few days. He how did he get in trouble so fast. Even I had a _I_ had breaks between life-threatening situations in my school life! So it once again means to the question why do I get in all these situations. We turned another corner and just our luck ( _Where is the Potter luck when you need it! Dammit!)_ it was a dead end.

"Well shit." I said, eloquent right?

"No kidding, Asami is going to end me." Akihito muttered. Hearing the sound of tires we turned around from looking at the "dead-end of despair" to face their fate ( _I hate that word!_ I thought feverently. _Both Fate and Destiny can have a nice talk with Death and me when I die because of this and all the other time I almost died for their entertainment!_ ) they saw that it was blocked by a limo ( _See loaded with money!)_ and by the door were the two bodyguards. One of the guards opened the door and out of the limo came a man. I shuddered for a second, he had amber-gold eyes, I've only known were-wolves to have that color. The first thing I thought was do not mess with this dude and the second was that he was going to _kill_ Akihito when they got out of this. I was snapped out of my creative ideas of removing his only chance of reproduction when the man spoke eyeing us closely, while he released a puff from his cigar.

"I thought had asked to be home before 10 Akihito." That voice made me want to run for the hills. It didn't matter that whatever he was saying to Akihito will most likely decide my… NOT SAYING THE WORD. Just hearing his voice, I knew that was to come, it was going to bring trouble. Why, why I have endured hell with the Durseys and the Field of Apostle and Punishment in my school year! Why can't I be free. This man just oozed possessiveness so I'm either going to be killed or tortured for messing with what is his or I going to become an added collection for whatever else he wants. I want wanted to dissapperate away, screw the surrounding muggles, but when Akihito took my hand it was _one foot away_ from my wand and I couldn't snatch it in time.

"I didn't want to! You've had me for the past _week_ and I wanted to spend one day with Hari. We had a tradition till you butted in with your big head!" Akihito said hotly. I flinched, why did he have to involve me more! It sounds like it's my fault that Akihito didn't come back it time. But all I could say was "Sshh!" Akihito just realized his mistake and cover his mouth with his hand, it didn't help.

"So you ignored me in favor of this…. Morsel." Gulp, that didn't sound good.

"You leave Hari alone! He has nothing to do with us! He doesn't deserve this, just let him go!" Akihito said desperately, he really messed up. _Asami is giving "The Look" to Hari. We are so screwed. Literally_!

Asami chuckled "You really think I'll let him get away with stealing what is mine?"

"I and my own person, stop talking like I'm a possession!" _This was bad! Really, really bad!_ Asami walked over still laughing and he took Akihito by the chin and said;

"And that is where you're wrong, if I want something, I get it and nothing can stay in my way. And right now I want you and your friend in the car." Hari sighed, there wasn't a much I could do but follow Asami to the limo with Akihito complaining and fighting in his arms of all the way. He talked of how 'Hari did not need to come' and 'that it was just between them' all Asami would say was he was involved as soon as Akihito came in contact with me and the I caught his interest. That did not sound good.

As we drove to who-knows-where in the limo, I remembered where I heard of Asami before. It was the name Akihito always said after pervert. Now I was in the car with said pervert watching the city lights pass by while Asami and Akihito argued. Well it was more like Akihito arguing with a wall that was touching him all over. All I could think was, _the title 'pervert was well deserved.'_ I really do not need hear all the noises that my friend and kidnapper were making. It made me apprehensive of what those actions might mean for me.

When we arrived at the destination, I was forced to exit the car and enter a lavish building to an even more lavish apartment, though it was awfully bare of personal effects. Looking around I noticed Asami watching me intently and when he noticed I noticed he smiled. _This is bad_. Was the first thing I thought, the second was bawling like a five-year-old screaming _I wanna go home!_ But there wasn't much I could do as Asami stood up and walked over and all I wanted to do was run, but I was trapped.

"So how should I eat you and Akihito, Harry Potter?" The last thing before everything went black was glinting gold eyes and white teeth from a predatory smile

* * *

So what do you think? I think I should make Harry more defiant now. But my idea was to make look like he is a bit out of shape from his years of peace in Japan and he didn't have his wand and he only just branched into wandless magic and so far it was only for his cafe. Anyway, just noticed that this _could_ be left as a one shot but I rather not. It is up to you. I hope you enjoyed this. Please be on the look-out for my other stories and please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Guess Where I Woke Up?

Hey everyone, you did it! You put up 15 positive and helpful reviews and as promised I shall hold my end of the bargain and give you another chapter. I won't give a required amount of reviews for the next chapter, but depending on how many there are, depends on how quickly new ones are updated. Well that and work. Enjoy!

P.S. Since Harry is Master of Death and came back from being killed by Voldemort, Death fixed his eyes so he no-longer needs glasses.

I do not own Harry Potter or Finder.

When woke up I was hoping that I just had too much wine before going to bed that gave me a twisted dream. Because just face it, no ordinary human has eyes like that. So being unable to move when I woke up was understandable if a drank too much, but no killer headache followed and I was cold. You don't get cold in bed, even if I was too drunk to pull up the covers I have the heater going it was getting cold here in the fall. I tried to move once again because even if I had drunk last night I still had work. The only problem as that I _still_ could move. Hoping against hope that this was just a continuation of the dream I opened my eyes.

"Finally awake Harry?" Asami said as my eyes adjusted to the room. They were in a room ( _Thank you very much Captain Obvious_ ) that had a _large_ bed, a dresser, a closet, one painting, and comfy leather chair directly opposite to the bed. I was on the bed, naked, bound in leather straps with Akihito bound in a similar manner next to me and in front of us with wine in one hand as he observed us, was Asami.  So much for it being a dream. I thought forlornly, but snapped out of it. No way am I going to let some rich think he can just mess with me when he wants, never! I have defeated Voldemort and evaded an uncounted amount of fans and the paparazzi. I'm not going to just fall here! I just glared at him and then looked at Akihito in confusion, he was still asleep.

"He not going to wake up for a little longer so we have some time to…talk." Asami said as he set down his glass and walked over slowly. "You see, even before I found out Akihito knew you, I've had an interest. You made a 5 star eating area in a matter of moths and people that come always come back at some time. Even I have my secretary buy me a meal there or at least your coffee at least once a day." Harry stared at him with wide eyes, this guy bought his coffee almost every day and he never even knew it! Asami continued. "But the most interesting thing about you…is you lack of personal information." Harry flinch, shoot someone noticed but he glared when he realized _What the Heck was he doing checking my private information anyway?!_ "It was like you appeared one day, from age 5 to 10 and even then the information was scarce. There was no birth certificate and it was only mentioned that all information was burned in a fire. You have no medical record, the only information that I was able to get from a computer was your school and that showed that you were doing really well until it suddenly dropped to only average. What was that all about Harry? Where have you been hiding? Even your I.D. and Passport are new."

Harry was in shock, someone did extensive research on him! As much as he was freaking out, he was thankful that Asami didn't find out about his role in the Wizarding world. Since glaring only seemed to amuse Asami and that he was getting bored if the fingers crawling up his thigh was anything he said "That wasn't your place to look, don't you know that looking up personal information without the person's permission is against the law?" This caused Asami to laugh, which made shivers go down Harry's spine. He yelped when Asami leaned forward and bit a nipple before saying

"What if I told you that I was above the law?" _Shit_ thought Harry recognizing the phrase from one of the customers that he kicked out and got arrested for touching one of his waitresses, only to find out the he was bailed a few days' later. His lawyer, when he asked why the man was able to off so easily was answered that he was a yakuza and they have power and contacts everywhere.

"Yakuza" Harry muttered, Asami smiled.

"Correct." He said "Now, will you tell me about magic?" Harry choked on air, how does he know about magic?! If he does, he knows-

"Savior of the Wizarding world right? It wasn't that hard to find, just ask your aunt and uncle, they were so kind to fill in the blanks of your childhood and where you went for the school year for the right sum. They never got to use it though before they were sent to prison for years of child abuse." Harry just looked at him.

"Why would you-"He started

"I don't like people touching was is mine." Asami said as if that answered everything. Harry sighed, Asami already knows about magic so it isn't against the law to tell and use magic around him. Harry looked up into golden eyes.

"If you already know all of this, why ask me?" Asami smiled showing teeth and kissed Harry hungrily.

"Because I find that depending on the angle, the truth can be very different for each person. Besides, I only said that I knew where you went, not what you have done." Harry sighed, the one person to put all the pieces together is a Yakuza. Thinking things over and realizing a few things he decided.

"I don't want to or have to say anything now and I personally don't even want to _think_ about the past. But…but when I can trust you enough, I'll tell." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Asami decided that he could wait. He already had him and Akihito, they could talk about the past later, but for now…

"Since I can't get you to talk now, I guess I have to make you trust me."

"How do you-" Harry started.

"Asami." A voice moaned. Harry started, he had completely forgotten about Akihito. He turned (as much as he could in his bound state) and watched as Akihito finally woke up.

"Right on time Akihito, we were just about to get stated." Asami said as he checked his watch.

"Huh, what the hell Asami. You haven't tied me up like this since we first met…oh. Hi Harry, looks like he got us."

"Great job figuring it out Einstein. What gave it away, that fact we're naked and tied to the bed or that Asami is undressing in- wait what!" Looking back at Asami, he confirmed that he was undressing or that he already undressed and was climbing onto the bed!

"How cute, already shouting before we even started, let's find out how loud you scream shall we?"

And that's a wrap. Please don't hate me because I didn't have any sex in this chapter. I'm having a really hard time thinking how they will do it, what position they will take, what toys Asami uses, and if Asami should release Akihito once he gets horny enough to stay and continue. I'm wondering if I should add Mpreg as well and if Lei Long should come in and if he does whether or not he knows the Wizarding World. He could like some distant Black squib relative. Anyway, if you have any ideas tell me. Because right now my brain is fried from other crossover "1 Small Change" that I'm trying to finish typing. How I was able to write it is beyond me, though the cream idea was a tad amusing since one of the characters is a Neko-hybrid. Well till next time!


	3. A Whole Lot of Firsts and Revelations

I'm back! Did anyone miss me and my team? I thank you all for your many follows, reviews, and favorites that have been done. I noticed a lot of people have encouraged me to update, but not many gave suggestions. It was a dilemma because there are so many factors that could be brought in which would make that mature moments go in many directions. I had one person suggest double penetration…I have to ask, we well known knowledge, at least I think it is from all the indications from other fanfics, that a first time hurts like a bitch. Just think of having **2** for a first, it would probably kill Harry. I'm not saying that it won't happen, the probability of it happening in the future chapters is actually very likely. It's just that I was hoping for some wild suggestion that would make this utterly unique. But alas, I will make do. Just so you know, the person who suggested toys, what kind of Asami would I be making if he didn't use toys to tease what is his? I'll tell you, not a very good one. So far only 1 person said yes to mpreg and 1 other person said yes to Fei Long being related to Blacks with knowledge of the existence of magic. They also suggested that Mikahil knew of it too. Wow this talk is getting long, anyway, I just want to say is that I want your suggestions. I need to make sure that this matches your tastes, I mean, what's the point of showing the world something if they cannot appreciate it? As longer the suggestions make sense and it's not too unrealistic and crazy. We can a bit since Harry Potter and magic is here, but here has to be something there that makes plausible. Like if Harry really DID exist here, that would probably happen. Now I babbled enough, I hope this suits your tastes. Enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter or Finder…I'd rather live it anyway.

* * *

 _Last time;_

 _"Great job figuring it out Einstein. What gave it away, that fact we're naked and tied to the bed or that Asami is undressing in- wait what!" Looking back at Asami, he confirmed that he was undressing or that he already undressed and was climbing onto the bed!_

" _How cute, already shouting before we even started, let's find out how loud you scream shall we?"_

"Ha-ha-aah!"

"Hhnn…Just feel Harry."

"Hn…A-sami!" Before you jump to conclusions I'll just tell you now, we did _NOT_ just start going at it like rabbits. I actually believe I did a good job…until he made me sniff whatever was in that goddam bottle. After he got on the bed it went like this…

/

Asami leaned forward brought Akihito's forward and pulled him into a hungry kiss, all 1 could do was watch as he was for the moment ( _Thankfully_ ) ignored as the two people in front of him fought for dominance. A few minutes later they pulled apart, Akihito with bitten lip. Asami wiped his mouth of excess drool and smirked as he watched the 2 figures before him squirm, one from pleasure, the other from uncomfortableness. He leaned forward and licked at a nipple.

"Hnmph!" I tried to suppress the noise, but the action was surprising he was caught off guard. I shivered at the chuckle earned, little warm puffs of breath from his captor caressed my revealed flesh. Subconsciously, I was thankful that all the scars but the one on my forehead disappeared when Voldemort 'killed' me, releasing him from the horcrux and the energy drainage that went with suppressing it.

"Don't go ignoring me now, we haven't even started yet."

"AH! You don't just go and touch people's bits bastard!" I shouted in shock and anger when a large hand brushed a finger down his length. I tried to squirm out of reach, but it was futile. If anything, it made Asami grab my foot and drag me closer till he was towering over me. _What the hell! If you're going to drag me, at least let go of my dick!_ I thought angry, embarrassed, and some other emotion that made everything feel warm.

"Have you ever jerked yourself before?" _Where the heck did that question come from?!_ Asami asked as he finally released my member, ( _About time!_ )I wanted to shout as I sighed in relieve for the break of the pervert's hand, but at the same time I wanted to whine in frustration. I viciously crushed that side to silence.

"What do you mean "jerk off"? I remember some dorm mates said something similar. Was the person who created it called Master Bates?" I asked cautiously. His only answer was silence as both Asami and Akihito looked at me in shock, that lasted about 3 minutes before Akihito snapped out of it and started laughing, so hard that he was crying. Asami followed soon after, chuckling with a smirk that twitched, threatening to grow to something larger as he found whatever he was looking and returned to the bed.

"Oh GOD! You don't know how to masturbate! Hahahah. Man this is-this heeheehee. I can't compl-plete the sentence. You're so dead Hari! Oh, boy!" I was starting to get annoyed with Akihito and his cryptic comments and laughing fit. Asami had already finished and was just _watching_ me with amused, hungry eyes. I can't decide which was more uncomfortable.

"Well well Akihito, you didn't tell me that your friend is 100% virgin." Asami leaned forward and dragged my face ( _What is with him and garbing faces!_ ) the rest of the distance into a hungry, possessive kiss. Too shocked to do anything he didn't do anything until he had enough sense to bite the invading flesh.

"Mnf! Well aren't you feisty. Tell me Kitten, do you know what sex is?" Asami asked as he leaned away showing no pain from the bite. _Kitten, how does he know…oh. He probably doesn't._ As much as the pet name rubbed me wrong, it was the last bit that floored him.

"Sex?!" I wished that his voice didn't sound like a squeak. Of course I knew of sex, I was just too busy trying to stay alive that I didn't really didn't have time really think about it. And when the war finally ended I found out about the manipulations that surrounded my life. How it was the destiny of the Savior to marry a girl hat looked like my mother and that the 'the _Savior_ ' can't be gay because he has to have kids and give the rest of the world a chance to marry them, children of Harry Bloody Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived', never mind the male-pregnancy potion made by Severus Snape so he could finally have a family with his fiancée that he couldn't have with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. Given that I ran to get away to here where I was _supposed_ to have a relaxed life. I looked down and thought _Yeah right!_ "I know _of_ sex, you know the typical 'when man and women love each other very very much' and all that rot. Being gay I don't think it really works that way." I was too lost in thought that by the time I finally came back that I found out that I told the 2 naked guys in the room that I was gay. Shit.

"Your gay too huh Hari?" Akihito said while smirking coyly before turning to Asami. "Aren't you happy Asami?"

"Quiet brat." Asami replied as he watched Harry with intense eyes and uncapped a bottle and squeezed out a clear gel-like substance. Harry watched nervously as Asami moved over to Akihito once his fingers were completely covered with the stuff from the bottle and then positioned Akihito comfortably on his back while he moved himself between Akihito's legs, forcing them apart, then swiftly stuck a finger into him.

"Ah-nnm." Akihito cried out causing me to turn cherry red before turning away. He could still hear the noises, including Akihito's demand for _more_ , it was distracting, but it also helped him face that he was finally losing his virginity. Losing his virginity to his best friend and his Yakuza Lord/King boyfriend. Harry shook his head, putting it that way makes this so awkward and unbelievable. Harry chuckled, when was anything that concerned Harry Potter normal or believable?

"No! Asami don't!" Akihito shouted in something akin to despair and desperation. Turning around in surprise, only for his eyes to widen impossibly wide and he wished that he rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't and illusion or dream/nightmare. Before was the bound in leather Akihito in metal nipple clamps, vibrating dilado, and Asami's hand just moved enough to show that he just put a cock ring on Akihito.

"O-to! Can't let you release just yet. We haven't even started with your friend yet." If it was possible for Harry's eyes to widen anymore they did. Harry looked between his writhing friend and approaching Asami and started to fight again. Not that it did any good, Asami grabbed Harry's face again, but instead of pulling forward for a kiss, he made Harry inhale something from a clear bottle.

That's when everything changed. I felt so warm, there were hands touching me everywhere. I temporarily snapped out of when something was pushed into me. Soon that was followed by more, it took a bit but I soon realized that whatever was being put in me was connected and that they were getting bigger. Eventually it stopped and I shifted a bit, only to cry out when the beads moved in me. I think I heard a chuckle which was followed by the unbuckling of belts, as I was still immobile I could only guess that it was Akihito that obtained freedom. But my thoughts soon strayed when the beads inside me started to vibrate! After that things started getting clear and hazy at the same time. I remember the beads finally being removed, only to filled with something _much_ larger and hot. I hurt a lot at first but it hit something in me that made me soon forget the pain. Then something hot covered my member and I was lost in emotion.

I woke up the next day in Akihito's arms, while we were both in Asami's arms. Still tired and dazed from last night I looked at the clock on the bed stand and saw that it was already 7:30! Asami and Akihito woke to me on the floor using the bad as leverage as I tried to get up to the bathroom so I can clean and open up my café. Strong arms lifted me up, I looked up to see Asami's amused amber eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I gave him a glare and growled

"Where do you think?! I have to open up shop and I'm late!"

"Well then it's a good thing that already had Kirishima write a notice that you were sick and can't open up for a few days." I relax for a second with relief that I wasn't late until that last few words sunk in.

"What do you mean a few days! 1 or 2 should be enough!" Asami chuckled before grabbing Akihito and bringing us both to the bathroom.

"Well," He looked down at me possessively. "You and Akihito are both mine and you're not leaving till I've marked you completely so no one would even think to take you away." I couldn't say anything at first in shock. On one hand it would be nice to be the one cared for a change, but in the other he didn't want lose his freedom. So in the end he pushed Asami's chest and said

"No, I am my own person." Or at least that is what he wanted to say. He wasn't able to because to fell out of Asami's grip and fell into the tub. Now soaking wet he sputtered as Asami stepped in with Akihito and slowly woke him up by rubbing his body sensually with a washcloth. Harry sighed as he saw Akihito's eyes when they opened. _This was going to a sore few days._ He thought as he was dragged over to the kissing couple.

* * *

I did it, everyone applaud to the longer chapter and me! I hope I did well. As much as I read, I haven't really written an actual sex-scene before. Please review and tell how I did and please don't forget that I am open for suggestions. I actually was your opinion. Do you think that this should take place before or after the cruise/casino trip? I was tipping toward after and Harry could meet Fei Long at the hot springs because the casino ship incident brought huge relationship development between Asami and Akihito. What character from Harry Potter should enter? Should Sirius really be alive and is with Fei Long? (He could have survived because it hit his diary in his pocket that he had enchantments on so no one but him could read it which then transported Sirius into the middle of the shooting and saved Fei Long and found out that they were related but since he's a squib he was never acknowledged as a member of the family. The reason he never returned could be because he temporarily loses his memories but then they see each other at the hot springs triggering his memories. Fei Long and Sirius find out they are related from blood testing.) Sound good? Tell me! Till next time!

P.S. I don't have any reward because I don't the "cookies to who gets it right" anyway. Pat yourself in the back if I announce your name next time if..

you can guess why Harry reacted to being called kitten. I'm guessing that alot of people will be getting it right, but its fun...at least I think it is.


	4. Chapter 4:Is This a Good thing or a Bad?

Here's the next chapter. We had new characters and information coming. I wonder how much Harry's heart can handle? Let's find out!

* * *

"Hey Akihito," I said as talked to my friend on my cell as I wiped down tables after the lunch rush hour. "What you calling me for? You left, like 15 minutes ago with your friends after lunch." His reply was not heart-warming.

"Wha-? Hahaha… Why would you think something is wrong Hari?" Akihito laughed nervously but quickly got to the point. "Hari, one of Asami's rivals and his relative came today, I swear I didn't know anything about it till I bumped into them as I walked into our apartment!" ( _This sounds bad_ ) "It turns out Asami told them about your place and they decided that they are going to you for lunch, they should be coming in a-" My blood froze as my normally cheerful ringing of the door opening. "now." Akihito finished. "Well good luck abou-Asami let go of me!" And on that cheerful not the phone turned off. I was about to turn around when an accented voice said condescendingly behind me,

"This is the wonderful service that Asami was bragging about?" Taking a calming breath behind me as I finished turning, I put on my waiter smile.

"Sorry about that, Akihito was just-Sirius?!" My God-Father look-alike looked just as shocked.

"Prongslet?!" He shouted.

"Padfoot!" We rushed to each other and embraced. I breathed in the scent that was uniquely Sirius. Neither of us wanted to let go…it's been too long. Sadly a polite cough broke the moment.

"Cousin, it might be best to talk about this over a meal, the doctor said to make sure that you ate and to have no coffee." The long-haired man said, I immediately released and got to business.

"Of course, have a seat and I'll get the menus." I briskly got their menus and orders, all the while my eyes never left Sirius and his never left mine.

"Cousin of mine, you never said that you had a lover waiting for you." The long-haired man that I found out was Fei Long or in Sirius's case "Fei-Fei" or (Warrior) Princess. I choked on the tea I was sipping from behind the counter and Sirius actually spat his all over Fei Long, causing me to get napkins as Fei Long got his handkerchief.

"Me and HARRY! Your shitting me right? Me and Harry is the last thing on my mind! What were you thinking Fei-Fei!?"

"Well your heart-felt reunion for one and constant eye-contact for another." Was the prompt reply as I handed the napkins and ask if he wanted to borrow one of my workers uniforms, he declined and pulled out his phone. Soon he was discussing a pick-up and change of clothes. While he was busy talking I was finally able to talk to my dog-father.

"So…How are you alive?" Sirius got a haunted look in his eye and asked me to come over till I was sitting in his lap as he cuddled me, not that I minded, I missed him so much and blamed myself for his supposed death. It's like a large burden was finally lifted from my shoulders.

"The Veil, it was made by Magic herself. It is a form of judgement that became forgotten over time. When I was in there it was warm and comforting at the same time it felt smothering. It felt like I was in there for forever, but then I something, it felt like sympathy, anger, sadness, pity, and approval all at once and then all went black." Sirius hugged me tighter. "When I came to I was in the middle of a shoot-out and Fei-Fei saved me, turns out that he is related to the Black family from who-knows far back. I have been in a coma after I got shot during the shoot-out and they took blood to find out who I was related to and found out about me and Fei. I woke up half a year ago and went to Britain as soon as my body allowed it, only to find out that you defeated Voldemort without me and that you left and no one knew where you were. I couldn't very well ask anyone, they all thought I was dead so I went back and joined Fei-Fei. Every day is exciting and I can never say that I'm bored except when doing paperwork." Sirius was shaking now as he laughed, I have never heard that laugh from him, the laugh of the free man. I started to cry, I never thought I'd see him and I got to see him through Asami's recommendation for my café… _Through Asami's recommendation for my café!_ I turned to Sirius,

"Which one of you are Asami's friend?" Sirius looked at me weird for a second, then he grinned. _Uh oh._

"That reminds me, how do _you_ know Asami, Harry?" By then Fei Long had finished his call and was listening in, not that I noticed. My face was too red and sadly a dead giveaway.

"Ooh, my little Prongslet got shagged! Tell your God-Father _all_ about it!" Sirius leaned forward while Fei Long couldn't resist to roll his eyes. Whether it was at Asami gaining another addition or my God-Father's actions, I will never know. I blushed even brighter.

"It wasn't really how I thought I would lose my virginity…" I started, Sirius smiled and nodded for me to continue. Fei Long snorted like that was the understatement of the century, which it probably was. So I continued, not missing a detail unless it involved sex, which was most of it. By the end of it, Sirius' smile was starting to scare me.

"You know what this means right?"

"That I won't have peace and relaxation anymore?" I asked uncertainly.

"That too for sure but it involves my duty as God-Father." I thought hard, but conceded defeat and shook my head. "I have the honor of teaching my Prongslet the wonders of Wizard" The café door opened. "sex!" I choked and looked at him and shock. When I heard a rich chuckle. The blood drained out of my face. _Oh shit!_ I turned to see Asami and Akihito at the doorway. Akihito blushing with a change of clothes for Fei Long.

"That is an unusual word to enter a café to." Asami said, amber eyes glowing as Akihito handed Fei Long the clothes, he went to changes as the drama unfolded. I only have one word, Sirius. We separated and he _sauntered_ over to Asami as Akihito came over to me and whispered,

"I feel so bad for you right now. Well I'd feel worse but I'm a bit sore, can I have some of the tea.?" Seeing an escape as I saw Asami and Sirius shake hands as Sirius said,

"Nice to meet you again. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's God-Father." Yup, that's my cue.

"Sure, I should probably make one for myself something too." So we sneaked to the back kitchen when they started going.

When we came out later with tea for everyone but Asami, he got coffee and biscuits for everyone, Asami and Sirius stopped talking and were sitting (frighteningly) companionship-like silence as Fei Long walked out the bathroom picture perfect again. Everyone watched us as we walked in from the kitchen. The sunset had dyed the floor and it was time to close. I was glad that no one else came today, I don't I would have survived anymore surprises as I switched the sign in the front to 'Closed' as I turned and saw the matching smirks between Asami and Sirius, I knew that this was only the beginning.

"Anyone up for Karaoke?"

* * *

Ja-jang! What do you think?! Sirius it alive and is going to give Harry the birds and bees! Now they're going to go karaoke. Do you know that places made for karaoke, that the walls are sound-proof? Wonder what's going to happen next time. Till next time!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5:Not How I Planned My Night

I have returned from the world of reading fics and drowning in school work, if you have it, please hand my Medal of Survival in the review please. Thank you. As we will be seeing characters singing I will be putting the songs names underneath so you may look it up. Tell me if it matches the characters and their trial both from now and the books/manga. Enjoy.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter and Finder series so don't ask. If you want to keep hearing this just get a voice recorder and be done with it!

"WHAT!" Akihito and I shouted.

"What does-"

"Karaoke-"

"Have to do-"

"With what you-"

"Were talking about when we left!" We finished and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, it was your God-Father's idea Harry." We turned to Sirius, while everyone was staring at Sirius, I was giving a partly betrayed one. Sirius gave deer *cough* grim-in-headlights look before answering.

"Well, since Asami here already took my precious Prongslet's virginity" Giving Asami a look that made everyone sweat-drop and Asami smirk. "It would be best for us to get to know each other so I thought it would be best to choose something we could all do so now one is left out!" He finished with a wide smile. He then proceeded to take mine and Fei-Long's hands, dragging us out the door saying

"Now Harry, lead the way to Karaoke!"

* * *

This is by far the one of the most humiliating nights of my life. I was in a karaoke room with everyone as Akihito and I plugged our ears as Sirius sang "Popular". He was on key…But the look in Asami's eyes were scaring me. The amber orbs were glowing and instead of doing his usual smirk, he was _leering_ at us, showing all teeth. I tried to have a different seat, any seat in fact, other than next to Asami. But it seemed that Sirius and Asami had predicted it. They got a small room with enough just enough space for us to sit comfortably and for the karaoke stage. Then they used my waiter side of me to let everyone in _first_ before letting myself in…to see the only spare seat was beside Asami and his smirk while Akihito was already strapped next to him via his strong arms and was struggling till Asami whispered something into his ear before biting it. Sirius then pushed me right into Asami where I was similarly bound as Akihito and forced to listen to Sirius. But not before hearing Fei Long sing Black Butler's "Shampoo Dream" …You can guess my face during the song he sang to perfection and familiarity. His only response to my reaction was to lift his cup of tea to his lips and say;

"Sirius made me." As if would answer everything before taking a sip. I lean my head back. Sirius…Asami…Sirius…Asami…SIRIUS…ASAMI! The reason for my relatively peaceful night of going to bed with a prayer that Asami won't kidnap me in my sleep was ruined by said man and Godfather ruining it. I lift my head to watch Sirius as he sang the last of his lines, voice started going a bit stained and smile partly forced. But he finished with flourish before setting the karaoke machine to roulette, grabbing Fei Long, running out the door, stopping long enough say;

"Me and Fei Fei intruded on Asami's time long enough so we'll just go to another room, bye." As he hid his shivering with foot tapping. I tried to get out of my seat calling out;

"Wait, Sirius-weren't we gonna spent some…more…time…together?" The only thing left that showed my Godfather was really back from the grave was an empty tea cup and a trail of dust. It made me wonder how often they vacuumed until part of my seat vibrated as Asami chuckled which awaken me to my present predicament. I was in a sound-proof room with Akihito and Asami that has a carpeted floor and cushioned couches with a table in the middle.

"How do I always end up in situations I can't get out of?" I whisper leaning my head back onto the couch and closing my eyes as I face my new unjust turn of the night as I planned Marauder worthy prank on Godfather and Asami. I groan as my neck cracks when my pops from being tense for the past few hours.

"Don't make those noises yet Kitten, we haven't even start." I look up into the face inches from my own that was then bitten and dominated. Once whatever lip-locking spell Asami put on me was taken off and I was finally able to gasp, I heard Asami speak as if they never kissed.

"My cute Akihito, why don't you do a duet with Harry?" He leaned forward as Akihito with a growled 'I really don't have a choice Baka-Asami so make it look like I do.' 'But of course you do, you can either what your told or you can be…punished' helped me up and we both picked a mike before letting the duet roulette roll.

"I hope it picks one where you both scream in sync perfectly." Asami smirks as we tried to ignore him as the blushes refused to be hidden.

"Look it slowing down." We watched as the roulette slowed down and landed on…

* * *

I'll just leave it there. I want you to pick what song they sing. As long as it's a duet and seems fitting to the situation and you want then to sing it I won't mind. I'll pick the one that comes up the most or if all the song posted are different will listen and pick myself. Thank you for reading the latest post Utasaki N sent me a very heart-warming reviews and PM that I at least wanted to finish this as a thank you. This has been half done ever since I returned so I am happy to get this finished.

Do you guys want a small omake after the next chapter on what happened after he ran away with Fei Long? Tell me if you want it.

See you, next update.


	6. Chapter 6:Singing Sensations

I'm sorry no one liked last chapter. I'll try to do better and if this times scene was too wet behind the ears, please give me tips and situations where I can improve. Writers write for the pleasure both for the readers and themselves. Oh, someone PM me about Harry being the Master of Death and what it implied. What it means is that since Harry "died" he was reborn with no bodily afflictions and gets to use the Hallows to their fullest potential and they will never leave him. I don't know if I want Harry to be immortal and if I do if I should make Akihito and Asami cause they're his 'mates'/lovers. But just think of what would happen if Asami was immortal. Hope that answers you question.

Since no one offered a song, I picked one

I do not own Harry Potter or Finder Series

* * *

" _I hope it picks one where you both scream in sync perfectly." Asami smirks as we tried to ignore him as the blushes refused to be hidden._

" _Look it slowing down." We watched as the roulette slowed down and landed on…_

* * *

"You got to be joking." I said in disbelief. Akihito nodded in agreement.

"This thing has to be rigged." For glaringly visible word that was our chosen song was "Lucky Strike" by; Maroon 5. Soon the lyrics appeared and we saw how we were going to sing it. The intro started, we didn't have a lot of time left before we had to sing the song. We look at each other, eyes conveying more than words could. A few seconds before we had to sing, we smirked and got into position. Asami was watching us closely and I wondered if he ever heard of this song before, oh well, its show time! (Most of the lyrics are the same but some are different for this chapter."

Harry: "You're such a motivator"

Akihito: "gotta get your way"

Harry: "So sick of saying yes sir"

Akihito: "yes sir"

We glare as one at Asami, showing him just how much they agree with the lyrics

Harry: "You're such an instigator"

Akihito: "you wanna play the game"

We took the mikes out and faced each other

Harry: "Take it or leave it, that's him,

Akihito (nodded his head): "that's him"

Harry: "And I can't wait another minute"

We shared a quick kiss, hips make a quick connection

Akihito: "I can't take the look he's giving"

He unbuttoned the top 3 buttons on his shirt

Harry: "Your body rocking, keep me up all night"

I brought him close and took off the rest of his shirt and pretended not to not look as I threw it at Asami

Akihito (gasped): "One in a million"

His arms started to unbutton my waiter shirt as we brought our heads together

Harry and Akihito: "My lucky strike"

We kissed and our tongues did a quick spar before separating

Akihito: "Got me so high, and then he dropped me"

He also threw my shirt at Asami, just not as secretly as smiled eyes sparkling as the shirt he spread from the ball he compressed it to, only to hit Asami in the face with a sleeve. _We are_ so _going to pay for this!_ Akihito thought as he saw Asami's eyes flash gold.

Harry: "But he got me, he got me, he got me bad"

I let my arms be secured with one of Akihito's and let out a low groan when Akihito rubbed a leg at my lowly hardening member.

Akihito: Took me inside and then he rocked me

He gripped the mike between his teeth in an angle that I could sing in as he started on my belt

Harry: "He keeps me up all night, this is what it sounds like"

The belt it gone making the black pants dip dangerously and Akihito released me but we shared the mike for this

Harry and Akihito: "Oh oh oh my lucky strike

Oh oh oh my lucky strike

Your body rocking, keep me up all night

One in a million, my lucky strike

Just as we were going to do another kiss I was jerked back quickly landing against something firm, but warm. I heard Akihito give a cry before his chest smashed into my face, making me thankful that I didn't need glasses anymore. I could hear moans and the noise of tongues battling for dominance. I was already half-hard, did they have make those noises _here_! The plan was to tease Asami as revenge and then run before he could catch us *cough* me because I don't live them. At least, I thought with an uncomfortable squirm, Asami was _really_ hard.

"A-Asami!" Akihito cried as Asami started to attack his neck. It was… distracting to say the least. Oh, I don't mean the yells and the other noises. Nor did I mean the _2_ cocks rubbing against me. Don't get me wrong, they were distracting as _Hell_ , but most people are usually distracted by what was in front of them. It's true for this case too. Right in front of my face that moved every second every which way as Akihito thrashed in front of me under Asami's ministrations were Akihito's nipples. Left sway, up jerk, right, up down. Twitch, twitch…IDEA! I don't smirk, no, I smile a smile the would have even Snape run for the hills. Okay, focus, only half-way, I've done it before. A few seconds later Akihito practically screamed at the feeling as…something rubbed against his nipple. He wanted the feeling to continue so he went and rubbed the creator of that wonderful feeling, when he felt something weird. There were furred flaps of skin(?) on the head. Slowly, he opened his eyes a crack, before they widened in shock.

"Like what you see?" I ask in amusement triangular ears twitching as I give the other nipple a lick as I use my tail for the other. Looking up I noticed even Asami stopped teasing and was watching as I used my new additions to pleasure Akihito. Soon felt a deep chuckle and nearly melted when I felt a hand behind my ear as another on my tail.

"I always knew there was a reason why the name Kitten fit you."

"Shut up!"

"I originally wanted to punish you two here, but these new additions that you kept secret from us, it doesn't seem like a fair punishment anymore."

"But- "Before I knew it we were dressed and in the car back to Akihito and Asami's apartment, Akihito was in a window seat muttering that they shouldn't have pushed Asami that far and Asami was watching me as I let my animagus additions disappear. I look him in the eye, I'm not giving him what he wants without a fight. He smirks and soon we reach the apartment, tried to get away, but Asami grabbed the collar of my shirt as a mother would for its kit and carried me over his shoulder. Akihito got the same idea and thus, the same treatment. We enter into the bedroom where he throws us onto the bed…and locks the door. But instead of getting on the bed with us, he makes a call in front of us saying the he wasn't going to be at work for a day or two and to let my café be run by my second in command because I was sick. Some after that was over, Asami pressed a button from somewhere and wall…or what was once a wall revealed a passageway.

"Oh, shit!" Akihito said in horror, not the best confidence booster. We were soon dragged in and my torture started in the most humiliating way. We were tied in leather like the first time we had sex together, some of the positions were different, but I was still naked and bond in leather. *sigh* What is it with bondage and leather? I was lying halfway over a table and Akihito was on one a distance away, bound but secured upright. Lucky him I thought bitterly, I was gagged and he wasn't.

"This is how it's going to go." Asami said as he rubbed my ass and brushed a finger over my spine, I shivered. "Bring out the ears and tail or I will spank you until you do."

"Only my ears and tail? Not my tongue too?" As much as it was dangerous to say, couldn't help it. I yelped as I got my first whack. I was never spanked before, sure I was beaten be the Durseys and was constantly in dangerous situations at school and that final year. I don't know what to make of it as he rubbed the very flesh he was beating after every hit.

Soon after many hits, so much so that my ass felt like a furnace and was starting to get hard from the pleasure part of the pain, I brought out my previous additions. The last thing I heard till my mind took a small vacation was;

"Good Kitty"

* * *

So, was this better? I want to know if you want a sex scene next time or if you want to see what Harry and Akihito have in store for Asami for diching them. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Kitty Pleasure

Sorry for not updating this for a while, all the other fics I started and school work is driving me up the wall! I was told the last time I did a sex scene for our threesome, I wasn't explicit enough. *bows* I will try to do better this time. Hope you like this one~!

* * *

I don't own Finder or Harry Potter so don't make me a broken record.

" _This is how it's going to go." Asami said as he rubbed my ass and brushed a finger over my spine, I shivered. "Bring out the ears and tail or I will spank you until you do."_

" _Only my ears and tail? Not my tongue too?" As much as it was dangerous to say, couldn't help it. I yelped as I got my first whack. I was never spanked before, sure I was beaten be the Durseys and was constantly in dangerous situations at school and that final year. I don't know what to make of it as he rubbed the very flesh he was beating after every hit._

 _Soon after many hits, so much so that my ass felt like a furnace and was starting to get hard from the pleasure part of the pain, I brought out my previous additions. The last thing I heard till my mind took a small vacation was;_

" _Good Kitty"_

"A-asami~! Let me g-hn!" That was the first thing I heard followed with the thought, Ow my butt! What happened again? Oh Sirius-Karaoke-Teasing-Partial Animagus Transformation-Punishment. I shiver as it all comes back to me…only to tense when my tail knocked over a bottle of something, probably lube. A chuckle filled the air.

"Looks like someone woke up, have a nice cat nap?"

"Nice nap my ass!" I returned sharply glaring at him from the position I woke up in (same position Akihito was in when Asami first caught him).

"Aww, is Kitten nipping for attention? I'm a bit busy with Akihito right now, but" He holds up a remote "I'm sure these toys can keep you entertained for a while." Asami says with a smirk and flashing eyes…and then watched closely as a he clicked the button.

"Aahhg!" I could not hold in my screams as vibrators (that I did not see) on my nipples and the anal beads in my ass started to vibrate. I squirmed and bucked with a quivering tail and ears as the noises I could not contain spilled from my lips. Soon, Akihito's joined mine as Asami went back to pleasuring him. I really couldn't see him through tears as the toys hit me in all my weak zones. I was so close to cumming, just a bit further…that is to say, until I found out Asami added one more item to my person during my temporary vacation.

"No, dammit Asami, let me cum!" I scream in frustration as the sound in my cock refused me of release of my (pleasure-filled) torture. I hear a scream as I started fighting the restraints in earnest, forgetting magic in my single-minded pursuit for release.

"Are you ready to join us Kitten?" A voice comes through my blurry mind. Out of the restraints? I nod my head quickly and nearly sighed when I was released, only to yelp as I was picked and carried to a different room by who I recognized as Asami as I continued to squirm. The toys in my chest may have been taken off but the other two were still definitely attached. I was laid down on a soft surface and heard a soft snore beside me. I turn to see Akihito sleeping. I looked away as Asami joined us on the bed and moved till he was atop me and whispered into my ear.

"Shh, Akihito fell asleep after we finished." He looks down at me as he slowly twists and moves the sound. "Do you want this gone?" I nod viciously and Asami smiles in response. "Maybe if you a good kitten I'll let you cum…or we can wait till morning when Akihito can join us." He trails off as he sees me shake my head and beg with my eyes. "You don't want to wait?" I nod "Alright then, but you have to stay silent, wake up Akihito and you'll be wearing that sound till I say so." I could only nod in agreement and he immediately goes and spreads my legs for access. He then slowly starts to pull the bead out as they continued to vibrate. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Covering my mouth with my hands and ears flat I managed to make minimal noise as the final beads were pulled out. I relaxed, thinking it was over…till Asami suddenly thrust into me.

"Ammf?!" What the hell?! He tried to make me wake up Akihito on purpose! I glare at me as my ears checked on Akihito. Slow breaths, he was still asleep. I released a sigh of relief and shifted trying get used to my first conscious penetrating where I wasn't drugged. Sadly, Asami took as an indication to continue and started moving. In and out slow, measured powerful. I was staring to need more and looked up at him, but he only smirked daring me to do something about it with his golden eyes, I narrow mine in reply. I lean in and started to lick and nip him as my tail reached and caressed his sides. Slowly, he started to speed up. It was all I could do to stay silent.

"Look at me." An order I could not deny, my eyes open and look into the golden ones above me as he slowly removes the last restriction to the end of my torment, he leans down and whispers. "Did you know Akihito is a heavy sleeper and would have slept on even if you were loud?" And thrust deep in me and released with me following. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was curling up on Asami's side with his arms around me and Akihito.

* * *

How was that?! Was this a good enough sex scene? I hope you like this and I really need to know if you what mpreg and how I should do it. Who should bring it up? What if Asami didn't use protection because of something Sirius said when they were at the café? I want to know what you want! Till next time~!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...house projects and school+work driving me crazy! Anyway I put a poll and the first to reach 10 is the next to be updated and I will bring it up each time I updated one so its YOU who gets to choose what gets updated! Good Luck and may Nike be on your side~!


	9. Escape Failure and Kitchen Messes

Wow, in one day and the poll is already finished. Oh well, thank you for your votes they are all greatly appreciated. Now everyone has been waiting patiently for my school to be over and for me to get my head into gear so let's go!

Here is the broken record that says I don't own Finders Series and Harry Potter.

* * *

I stretch, ears perking and tail flexing as I rub my eyes of sleep. I turn to look at the bed's other occupants, Akihito was still asleep and Asami was (for once) asleep as well. I peer closer, this is the first time I could actually watch him without his dam smirk. Well…he still had the smirk as he slept but it was softer, almost a smile. I shake my head; this isn't the time to think of stuff like that! I should leave before he wakes up for a second helping of Neko-Harry. I rub Akihito's hair as a see you later and good luck and left the room after a quick "Scourgify" and a change of clothes. As I passed the kitchen as I crept toward my escape route…the balcony. _It's a really well equipped kitchen._ I thought as I changed course and inspected the pristine kitchen. _I feel bad to leave if Aki has to endure Asami all by himself after last night._ I shiver in remembrance and decided it would be best to leave an apology breakfast.

Sometime later

I smile as I set the final pastry onto the table and went to get the coffee when an arm wrapped around my waist and I paled. A quick glance at the clock confirmed my fears…it was 6.

"Such a nice butler serving his Master." A voice purred in my ear and I blushed. Since I was taken to Karaoke right away, I didn't get to change so when I dressed this morning all I had were my clothes from yesterday, but I Scourgifyed them so they are clean.

"Let go Asami! Even if you canceled work for me today, I still have a Dog-Father to punish!" My protests were ignored as he once again started to divest me of my clothing, setting me on the kitchen counter I just cleaned. My waiter tie soon bound me to the faucet, my vest was on the fruit basket and my shirt was unbuttoned showing my chest to all, my mouth was held apart by a large lemon, and lastly anything below the waist could be seen thrown all over the once clean kitchen.

"Since you went at such lengths to free Akihito and I, maybe I should repay the favor." Asami said as he thrust a lubed finger causing me to jerk. This was soon followed another finger which was soon taken out. I groaned, relaxing slightly after Asami's relentless fingers brushing my prostate, dam him for making me hard. Soon I heard him return and I turned my head, but whatever he had he was holding out of my limited.

"Your other mouth open wide in hunger, let me feed it Kitten." That was when I found out what he had, I knocked my head back in shock as a carrot was slowly pushed in point first. He pulled he lemon from my mouth as he played with the carrot in me. Noises once hidden by the lemon spewed forth. It was weird and is a horrible way of using food but I was so close to cumming I didn't care, that is before Asami decided to take it up a notch.

"*gasp* Ahh!" I screamed as Asami decided my "other hole" that wasn't being serviced needed attention. All I could to scream curses and squirm as Asami put stem connected to a bundle of grapes down my slit to stop me from cumming. I pant to catch my breath as I got introduced to this new area of sex. I look down and flush as I see the carrot sticking out of me and the grapes glistening from whatever was able to get past, but what really made me flush were the smoldering golden eyes watching me. I watched as he leaned down and licked my cock from the bottom all the way to the top where he took a grape into mouth, shifting the stem inside, causing me to shout.

"I believe it's about time we got to desert, are you ready?" I hear along with a warm breath brushing my ear, I shiver. I look up at the man in front of me as he finally pulled the carrot and grapes out. _Just what is he? He stares at me and wants me. Not the Savior, or Gryffindor, or Lord, just Harry. Why?_ I gasp as he penetrates and kisses me in passion.

"Asami!" I screamed as we cummed and then I fell into oblivion.

Later

When I woke up I was once again in bed. I tried to get out but the pain to too much. _I could stand being crucioed and Avada Kedavra but not hot kinky sex by a Muggle._ I snort at the irony and leaned back to relax on whatever time I have left. As I was about to close my eyes the noise of the door opening caught my attention. When I turned to the doorway I saw my close friend and now sex partner Takaba Akihito looking at me with serious eyes.

"Hari, we need to talk."

* * *

Sorry for not being quick. My parents decided to put me a Military camp for Leadership skills so I have been training to be able to endure their rigorous training. I hope you liked this…I have aiming to become more detailed as I have been asked so I hope this fit the bill. Hope to see you vote next week!


End file.
